1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic component mounting apparatus that mounts electronic components on a substrate with a paste adhesive stamped thereto.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a field of electronic components being mounted on a substrate, stamping a paste adhesive affixed to a stamping pin provided on a stamping head to the substrate has hitherto been known as a method for supplying the substrate with the paste adhesive. The stamping pin has a stamp surface for letting the paste adhesive adhere and stamping the thus-adhering adhesive to a substrate. Projections appropriate for a shape desired to be stamped are formed on the stamp surface. Although the paste adhesive adhering to the projection is stamped to the substrate, the paste adhesive builds up in space between the projections with an increase in the number of times stamp is performed. The adhesive adheres to a substrate, which in turn becomes a cause for deteriorating stamp quality. A hitherto known apparatus has a cleaning unit disposed between a paste adhesive supply position and a stamp position. A stamp surface is brought into contact with a cleaning material, such as non-woven fabric, thereby cleaning the stamp surface and removing the built-up paste adhesive (see Patent Document 1).
Patent Document 1: JP-A-2001-7136
However, the cleaning unit is situated at a position where the cleaning unit occupies a location and does not interfere with another member. Therefore, the cleaning unit does not always situate at a position on a traffic line of the stamp head achieved during normal operation. For this reason, the stamp head is required to perform movement, which differs from movement performed during normal operation, for cleaning purpose. As a result, there arises a problem of movement of the stamp head involving consumption of time and deterioration of productivity.